poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Plans for a four-way hanging
thunderclap Sir Hiss: (clears throat) Sire, if I may... May venture an opinion, you're not your usual cheerful, genial self today. stammering I know. I know. You haven't counted your money for days, hmm? It always makes you so happy. throat Sire, taxes are pouring in, the jail is full. And, oh, I have good news, sire. Friar Tuck is in jail. Prince John: Friar Tuck? It's Robin Hood I want, you idiot! I'd give all my gold if I could just get my hands on... Did you say Friar Tuck? Sir Hiss: Did I? stuttering Yes, I did. Prince John: Ah! Hiss, I have it! I'll use that fat friar as bait to trap Robin Hood. Sir Hiss: Another trap? Prince John: Yes, yes, you stupid serpent. Friar Tuck will be led to the gallows in the village square, don't you see? Syndrome: Perhaps the sheriff will bring us news about Franklin and friends. Prince John: Franklin and friends will be in jail with Robin Hood. Stromboli: They will not stay long. We will conquer England. Pot: And it looks like those two shrimpy gnomes will be banished from England forever, right sire? Prince John: Marvellous idea Pot. Sir Hiss: (stuttering) But, sire, hang Friar Tuck? A man of the church? Prince John: Yes, my reluctant reptile. And when our elusive hero tries to rescue the corpulent cleric... laughs ...my men will be ready. Ha-ha! Stromboli: Bravo, Prince John! thunderclap (The sheriff ties the rope) Sheriff: Well, Trigger, everything's rigged up and all set. Trigger: Yep, it's one of the prettiest scaffolds you ever built. Nutsy: Sheriff, don't you reckon we oughta give that there trapdoor a test? Sheriff: (grunts) Criminently. Now I know why your mama called you Nutsy. Robin in disguise: Alms. Alms for the poor. Do me old ears hear the melodious voice of the sheriff? Sheriff: (chuckles) That's right, old man. Robin in disguise: What be going on here? Sheriff: We're gonna hang Friar Tuck. Robin in disguise: No! Hang Friar... Um, hang Friar Tuck? Nutty: You betcha. At dawn. And maybe it'll even be a double hangin'. blabbering Trigger: Shh, shh. Dummy up, you dummy. Robin in disguise: A double hangin', eh? Who'll be the other one who gets the rope? Trigger: Sheriff, he's gettin' too all-fired nosy. Robin in disguise: Oh, I didn't mean nothin'. But, um, couldn't there be trouble if Robin Hood showed up? Nutsy : Well, wouldn't you know, sheriff, he guessed it. Trigger: Nutsy, button your beak. Robin in disguise: Ah, no need to worry. The sheriff be too crafty, too clever and too smart for the likes of him, says I. Sheriff: (laughs) Ya hear that, Nutsy? For bein' blind, he sure knows a good man when he sees one, says I. Trigger: Sheriff, I still got a feelin' that that snoopy old codger knows too much. Sheriff: Oh, shut up, Trigger. He's just a harmless old blind beggar. Robin in disguise: (walking out) Alms. Alms for the poor. Alms. Alms for the poor. Little John: Rob, we can't let 'em hang Friar Tuck. Bear: What will we do, Robin? Robin: (whispering) A jailbreak tonight is the only chance he's got. Little John: A jailbreak? There ain't no way you can get him. Robin: We've got to, Johnny, or Friar Tuck dies at dawn. Dany: Yeah, and we won't let those trolls beat us either. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts